Rachel Walker
Name: Rachel Walker *Age: 11 years old. *Birthday: July 27, 2002 *Parents Mr. and Mrs. Walker *Pets: Buttons, the dog. *Friends: The fairies and Kirsty Tate *School friends: Holly, Zac, Tanja, Adam, Kyla, Jordon, Dylan, Jessie and Maya, Jodie, Karen, *Favourite Food: ice cream. popsicles, sweets,marshmallow magic ice cream, all kind of cupcakes, *Personality: Adventurous, friendly, fun-loving, sporty and active. *Unforgettable Adventure: Celebrating King Oberon and Queen Titania's 1000th Jubilee with Kirsty and the other Fairies. As seen in Jasmine the Present Fairy *Favourite Costume ever worn in fairy events: The black cat costume and mask for the parade in Kylie the Carnival Fairy *Interests: Fairies, dresses which are pink and/or purple and playing with Kirsty, doing sport especially running, ball games such as netball, football. *Weight: 4 stone 4lb *Wants to be: An sports teacher,an actress, a dress maker, a chef, a footballer, runner or all six. *Kirsty describes her as: Friendly, talented and has a good sense of humour, pretty, shy, sporty, daydreamer, fast *Favourite movie: Starlight Chronicles *Favourite pantomine: Nutcracker, Ciderella, Biography Rachel is a kind and inquisitive girl with a secret of talking to fairies with her friend, Kirsty. She loves adventures and likes playing with Kirsty. Rachel loves all fairies but has a soft side for Izzy the Indigo Fairy as she is purple.. Rachels favourite colour is purple and lilac as said in other books such as in Trixie's book the wings and the dress in Phobe. She was the first character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book, Ruby the Red Fairy. In Destiny the Popstar Fairy, the fashion experts thought that the colour Rachel looked best in was blue. She also is quite adventurous, but not as adventurous as Kirsty. Rachel also loves it when her mum and dad let Kirsty and her go off on their own! Rachel likes sports a lot more than her best friend, she enjoys running the best and is also good at ball games especialy netball. she also won a prize for running on sports day.(Tallulah) Rachel hates school but dreaming about fairies takes her mind off it Rachel is always very reliable. Rachel is a town girl in an urban area she loves visiting Kirsty a village girl in a rural area! Rachel's hair is blonde and she has blue eyes. Rachel also loves food, ice buns are Rachels favourite and fruit salad. Rachel loves going to the shop on her own or with her best friend Kirsty and buys lots of snacks, Kirsty is different to Rachel. She likes food but not as much as Rachel as Kirsty has to watch what she eats beause of her ballet. Although Rachel eats lots, she is not that big she is actually quite slender.Rachel has a mobile (Samantha) but Kirsty isn't jealous of it. As well as Kirsty, Rachel loves her parents for letting the two have time on their own! Rachel has got a small bedroom with pink walls, door and dressing table (shown in the dvd). Rachel goes to Tipington school and her uniform is grey and blue (shown in Gemma the Gymnastic Fairy). All the other boys and girs from Rachel's school are called Holly who is good at magic, Zac and Tanja who like acting and must be in the school drama club, Kyla and Adam who are good at skating and a teacher called Miss Patel. (shown in the Showtime Fairies books). there is also a girl in Rachel's class called jodie who has a teenage sister, a little brother a grandmother and a mother which we saw in alexa the fashion reporter fairy book. Lydia, Bril, Angela and Wendy are also from Tippinton school. They are called 'the Popular girls'. They have always nice and cool clothes on. Rachel has got a green frog toy to remaind her of Bertram the Royal Frog Footman. This is shown in Chrissie the Wish Fairy. Rachel has got a horse picture above her bed on the wall (India). Rachel is very cute and preety because of her blonde hair. At Camp Stargaze there was a boy called Lucas with dark hair, who we met often in the Twilight siries beside Rachel. I think that Lucas and Rachel fit well together. rachel loves all kind of cupcakes as she said in coco the cupcake fairy's story, by looking at the display window, that they all look completly delgious. in esmes's story she choose marshmallw magic ice cream at the end f the story. Rachel favourite chocolate must be goldencrunch, a star shaped chocolate filled with honey comb. (Clara) rachel likes skateboarding and is very good at it. she raced kirsty to a nearby tree in leamoth park, were kirsty's gran lives.(Pia) Kirsty likes rollerskating and ice skating better. on their winter holidays rachel choose a snowboard while kirsty choose skies. So Rachel must like skate and snow boarding. (Gabriella) by being sporty, fast, and skate and snowboarding, this is what makes Rachel a omboy. but actually, because she is raelly preety because of her hair and she wears dresses and skirts and normal clothes, she is not so a tomboy, she is actually quite girly. her boy rate might be from 5 out of ten, which is middle. skate bording and intrest in sport makes her boyish but other wise she is girly. Kirsty would have the same rate as rachel. she is boyish because she is braver brainer and more adventuorous then rachel and sometimes she wears boyish clothes like an olive green combat trousers with t-shirt (DVD) The first three sweet faires adventure were all on the same day two days before treat day and Kirsty's birthday. rachel was wearing a mini jeans skirt with a ruffeled hem and pokets were one of the faires were hiding, a sleevless top tank and sandals. her hair was tied as usal in a high pony tail, this time with a sunfolwer hair gum. her friend Kirsty was wearing a mini shorts with a loose belt and a short sleeved t-shirt with harth on the front. she wore flip flops. as you read the sweet fairies you will see that rachel rally likes sweets. as in the first adventure she was thanking aunti harri for the sweets when Kirsty said good bye at the bus top. Kirsty also likes sweets but maybe just for a treat like her birthday or for fun. even though Rachel likes sweets, she is not greedy like the goblins. Rachels as well as Kirsty's favourite sotry must be cinderella as they always mentioned in books that rachel and kirsty were reading Cinderella to a group of younger children in Tippington bookshop (Hannah) and listing and playing out the story (Honor) they also are interested in princess type things. (Princess fairies) they have got brand new long ball room dresses from eva after helping the princess fairies get their tiaras back. rachel has a short sleeved purple mini party dress for Kirsty's frind Charllote's birthday party, from phobe. kirsty got a sleevless pink mini dress and her friend Charllote got a wide long sleeved red mini dress. rachel has got a friend called Karen, who takes tap dance classes. Rachel also loves to be able to tap dance.(Megan) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Character Category:Fairy